The Myth Of Roderich And Elisaveta
by SecretMadScientist
Summary: So, this is basically the story of Orpheus and his wife Eurydike with Hetalia. It goes a lot after the original story; I just changed the end (just because I can...) This is a (really short) One-shot, Rating because I am not sure what it qualifies as... Now Read and Review ;)


**A/N: I am not dead!**

**Yea, I am alive, I just have a lot to do right now sooo... **

**Anyways, to honor my nations national holiday and Roderich Edelsteins/Austrias birthday I decided to take the time and write a little one-shot. Happy Birthday Roddy ;)**

**So, this is practically the legend of Orpheus and Eurodyke Hetalia-style. I changed the end, because I 1) hate sad ends, 2) really don't think Hungary would just let Austria do something that dumb...even as a floating ghost-like thing...**

**By the way, as you might have already guessed by the fact that I am writing fanfiction and have nothing to do at a Saturday night, I am not ****Hidekaz Himaruya (which would be awesome though) and as I am not dead and/or from Ancient Greece, there is no change in hell that I am Homer... Just thought I would mention it...**

* * *

There had never been a musician like Roderich Edelstein, the son of the continent of Europe, who was given a violin by Branchala himself. Now when Roderich played his music, every creature that could hear him would run towards him to listen to this beautiful sounds. Even trees and lifeless rocks were said to listen to him.

Of course, Roderich had a girlfriend on his side. Elisaveta, the barbarian princess of the east, had fallen for the musician. Sadly, their happy live did not last long. One day, when Elisaveta was fighting against the army of Lord Gilbert, she was injured and as she lost, she faded away. Roderich was not able to stand the pain of loosing her. He tried desperately to lessen his sadness with his music, but not even the most beautiful tunes could make him feel better, nor brought they back his beloved, faded girlfriend.

And so Roderich decided to do something that no one had ever dared to do before. In the Limbo, the empire of the shadows, he wanted to find and beg the Lord of this mythical place to give him his girlfriend back.

He traveled across all the known world to find the entrance, until he found it, hidden away in a dark cave. Roderich closed his eyes, thinking of his sweet Elisaveta and stepped into the Limbo. When he opened his eyes again, he saw two passages, one leading up, one down. Out intuition he took the one down.

The faded persons, for Roderich they seemed just like gray shadows, talking in a language he couldn't understand. But he just kept thinking about his love and walked past the strange shadows, into the very heart of this underworld, where the king of the Lower-Limbo was sitting in his thrown.

There the musician played his violin for King Ivan, singing about his pain and grief and it was the most heartbreaking and beautiful tune that was ever played. And as he played, the faded gathered around him and started to cry. And even the cruelest of occupants and gods like Vidar were moved to tears by his plead.

Never before had it happened that King Ivan and his wife had shown mercy towards the ones outside the Limbo. Yet, the brilliant magic in Roderichs music overwhelmed them. Queen Natalya was even so moved, that she stood up and got Elisavetas ghost-like figure herself.

„Just because your astonishing great love moved us so much, we shall fulfill your wish", Natalya told Roderich, „Your goddess may follow you back to the outside world! But remember this: If you look back to her while you walk back outside, she will be gone forever!"

As fast as he could, Roderich left the Limbo, not wanting to spend a second longer than necessary in this odd place.

But it didn't take long for him to get worried: Was Elisaveta really following him? Worry and Fright tortured his brain. Desperate for a sign, he tried to listen for braving or footsteps of his love, movement of her cloth. But it was to no avail. Nothing could be heard around him.

In the end he wasn't able to control himself anymore; overwhelmed by love and worry, he nearly turned his head around to look at his Elisaveta.

Just a moment before it was too late though, he felt an odd sensation on the back of his head, like the feeling he had, when Elisaveta would be angry at him and hit him with her frying pan, just way lighter.

Roderich smiled and shifted his gaze back to the end of the cave. Of course his Elisaveta wouldn't let him ruin this, she really was a great woman...

And so Roderich and Elisaveta reached the exit of the Limbo and the moment they were standing outside, the musician finally turned his head around. There he saw his Princess Elisaveta, standing behind him, in all her beauty.

From this day on, Roderich would play the most joyful tunes for the world, and Elisaveta made him her husband, just after she came back from taking her revenge on Lord Gilbert.

* * *

A/N: Soooo... this is probably really weird, especially the end... I probably should stop writing when it is late, but oh well...

In case you are wondering, Branchala is the Germanic god of music, Vidar the one of revenge. It's from the internet so I am sorry if I am wrong. :)


End file.
